Battery life is an important issue for mobile devices. Most users of mobile consumer devices are not aware of the hardware components that are enabled at any given time, or of the power consumption associated with those hardware components. A user may turn on, for example, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver and then forget to turn it off. This may cause the GPS receiver to drain the battery of the mobile device even though the GPS receiver is not in use. Moreover, even when hardware components are idle or when they are in a low power mode (e.g., suspended), these hardware components still consume power. Accordingly, a battery may be unnecessarily used to power modules that are not in use (even when those modules are in a low power mode). Hence, a user may be forced to charge the mobile device with increased frequency.